Episode 39 (2011)
Wish × And × Promise (ネガイ×ト×チカイ, Negai × To × Chikai) is the 39th episode of Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 15th, 2012. Overview Kurapika learns about Nen from his teacher Mizuken and leaves him to again try and find a job at an agency that will eventually lead him to the Phantom Troupe. Summary As Gon and Killua leave Whale Island, Kurapika tries looking for a job before setting out to avenge his comrades. He approaches the agency, but the woman inside refuses, as Kurapika lacked something else. She uses Nen, to test if he can see it, but when it's obvious he can't, the agent suggests Kurapika should come back once he learns. In the forest, someone attacks him and introduces himself as Mizuken. He challenges Kurapika to a fight, but Kurapika loses. Mizuken tells Kurapika to come with him, as he is willing to be his teacher. After some training of Nen, Mizuken tests Kurapika with Water Divination in order to learn which category does Kurapika's aura belong. Kurapika then uses Ren and something forms inside the glass. Mizuken confirms that Kurapika is a Conjurer. He then rates his ability to learn other Nen types: Conjurer is 100%, Enhancer is 60%, Transmuter is 80%, Emitter is 40%, Manipulator is 60%, and Specialist is 0%. Kurapika leaves Mizuken after learning Nen and comes back to the Sengi Guild to find a job. The agent finally accepts Kurapika and lets him choose which employer he wants to work for. He chooses the one who collects human trophies. He leaves the agency after his decision and crosses paths with Melody, who hears his unstable heartbeat. In the Sengi Guild, Melody is seen talking with the same agent Kurapika talked to. Melody requests for an employer who has connections with the Yorknew City's Underground Auction on September 1st. Meanwhile, a young lady is seen escorting her employer. They are suddenly confronted by four men, who mockingly comment that a lady isn't fit for being a bodyguard. Baise, the woman, kisses the leader all of a sudden with her Nen ability, Instant Lover, and orders him to attack his companions. The employer, afraid of Baise's Nen ability, runs off. She lets him leave and thinks to herself that she needs to find a new job. In another place, a man is standing on top of a building writing a haiku. He is then approached by police officers who order him to return the corpse samples that he stole. The man, Basho, attacks the police and continues writing his haiku. In a garden, Squala talks with his girlfriend Eliza on his cell phone, while surrounded by lots of dogs. Kurapika arrives in front of the mansion's gate and he is welcomed by the butler. The butler takes him to a room, where other bodyguards are waiting. Now that everyone is present, the butler turns on a video of Dalzollene, the main bodyguard and he explains the requirements. There's only one month before the auction begins and the bodyguards will be qualified if they successfully retrieve the sample they are assigned to get. After drawing lots, the bodyguards try to exit through the door, but it won't open. They are suddenly attacked by men who wear black clothes and use swords as weapons. Kurapika then prepares his chains for battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_39_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc